List of lists of the 100 most loving and 100 most hating characters by compatible noun/Level 4
Angelo Todaro (6000 points) Toshio Samo (6010 points) Positive #Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: I am so awesome! Who doesn't like his or her self?!) #Shika Koshi #Satoko Samo #Paula Iconic #Lucy Iconic #Rico Iconic-Todaro #Marisa Iconic-Todaro #Imogen Iconic-Todaro #Myles Iconic-Todaro #Takeshi Kudo #Takashi Kudo #Yuki Kaito #Shiro Higa #Yukina Kaito #Satoko Saito #Kai Taki #Hanako Shaki #Arata Kenji #Satoshi Taki #Shinji Yuku #Ryuu Kaito #Akira Koma #Kenji Kawata #Moriko Higa #Hana Kudo #Emiko Kaito #Aki Kenji #Aiko Saito #Setsuko Taki #Ai Shaki #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit #Sophie the Otter Negative KFC (6030 points) Positive #Sophie the Otter ~ I love eating meat, so I am fond of KFC. Negative #Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel ~ This is just sick and disgusting! The though of those poor baby chicks having their beaks cut off and tortured to death just breaks my heart. Each year, 1 billion chickens are being tortured and killed by this awful chain restaurant! Not only that, but they are destroying the rain forests! #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Not a fan, I don't believe it kills chickens, we need to eat meat sometime, I'm not a huge fan. #Tariko Kirochu ~ Ugh, chicken is my number 1 least favorite food! This is just plain sick! #Ji min Kirochu ~ Disgusting, absolutely disgusting! I can't believe those poor chickens have their bones and wings broken just for a sadistic value meal. I'm glad I'm a vegetarian. The Exorcist (6060 points) The Beyond (6100 points) The Ring (6150 points) Jerry Springer (6210 points) Oobi (6280 points) Positive Negative #Ji woong Kirochu #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit Unstoppable Missy Floorz (6360 points) Positive #Gadadhara Bobbalu Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ This is way worse than Marvin Marvin, The Jerry Springer Show, and Twilight combined! #Paula Iconic ~ This is the most awful mess I have ever seen! #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit #Lucy Iconic #Lucy Burb #Joseph Kiranoko #Marie-Anne Kiranoko #Hans Kiranoko #Rolf Kiranoko #Tariko Kirochu #Ji woong Kirochu #Ji min Kirochu #Ji kwong Kirochu Total Drama All Stars Eliminations My Way (6450 points) Positive Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ I'm sorry to say, Queen Bee Heather, but your TDAS predictions were awful! First of all, the reasons for being voted off don't make any sense, for example, how can someone get eliminated just because they wanted to go shopping or were attacked by a fellow player? Welcome to the mind mashup, folks. Secondly, Heather can't win at least twice because she already did so in the US ending of TDWT and other countries. But in my country, Canada (where the show originated in and where my hometown Lake Hoohaw is in), Alejandro won. Third of all, no one in the TD series has to go bald all the time, fourth of all, Jo is a female, not a male, and finally, you forgot Scott, no offense. Justin Bieber (6550 points) Negative #Ji Woong Kirochu ~ Awful! Grumpy Cat Positive Negative Category:Lists